


Known For Bad Behaviour

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexy Times, and Steve's super serum dick, baby girl kink, borderline daddy kink?, featuring (in no particular order):, heart condition, i am not sure, not quite a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's got a bunch of medical problems she didn't tell Steve about at the start of their relationship, and when she lands herself in hospital Steve confronts her about why she doesn't take care of herself.</p><p>Or, in which Darcy has a medical condition, low self-esteem and a kink, Steve is a fantastic lover and all problems are solved with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written an explicitly kinky story? Idk? Most of my sexy stories have an underlying dom/sub element to them (accidental I swear) cause I swing towards that anyway, but this is the first completely out there kink-fic I have written. It's almost borderline-daddy kink and I wanted to tag that in case it made people uncomfortable, but ugh I am so uncertain. I just wanted it to be nurturing Dom/sub, with Steve being a Generally Great Guy and Fantastic Lover (TM) and Darcy needing somebody to take care of her.  
> I also had this idea going that Darcy might have had some sort of medical condition she was really self-conscious about, something that wouldn't be obvious, and one of my friends has a heart condition and I thought it was a good plot point. but again, not sure, lemme know how I went! please let me know if I did okay! and thanks for reading, I love you all <3
> 
> ps. title and lyrics taken from Childish Gambino's 'All the Lights' remix, he writes the sexiest music I can't even tell you how goddamn sexy, just go listen ///

_Turn on the lights in here, baby_  
 _Know what I mean, want you to see everything..._

* * *

For two people who had previously struggled to keep any relationship going steadily, Darcy and Steve were doing remarkably well. They had been going out for a few months now, having met at work, having spent a lot of downtime together. She helped Coulson out with filing reports, updating him on what they were all up to, and as a result had spent a lot of time talking to Steve and his team post-mission. Steve had taken an instant liking to her and asked her out after Sam bet that he would chicken out. 

Steve had asked her to the cinema and they'd been going out ever since. 

They hadn't been having sex for very long. Their first few encounters were mostly drunk, tumbles between sheets at his place post-date, or the occasional midday fuck at the office. Apparently Darcy wasn't fussed about public places and Steve didn't mind either. He wasn't a guy with lots of time on his hands. But the sex they'd had was good, he always made sure she came properly. Call Steve Rogers anything, but don't call him a selfish lover.

He liked being in a relationship. He loved it. Steve took care of all of Darcy's needs and got a kick out of it, too - it felt good to provide for somebody, to give them everything, to take care of them. He brought her flowers, made her dinners (some of which were disastrous, but the thought counts), bought her presents. He had never had enough money to buy gifts for the girls back in the day, and in the war there were no luxuries for anybody. This was the first time he had ever had the chance to show somebody just how important they were, and he loved to see her face light up at each surprise. 

They spent a lot of time together, between him running missions and her chasing around after Foster and Selvig. Darcy was remarkable at juggling everything in her life, but it took her a while to settle into a routine with him, because unlike Steve, she wasn't as comfortable in relationships as he was. She would often take off if things were looking too serious, she got scared if they put too many labels on it. When he asked her about it, she said that she wasn't used to it. She was used to one-nighters and shitty guys and it was scary to have somebody dedicate so much of themselves to you.

It took her a while, but eventually she stopped leaving before breakfast, and after a few weeks she was even making breakfast for him. She began to open up to the relationship thing a bit more. She became more generous with her love for him, she never missed an opportunity to show him how much she appreciated him - bringing him lunch or coffee whenever he was around, leaving post-it-notes on his locker when he was out, providing him with a huge collection of films that they could watch together. 

It made Steve so sad to think that she had spent her life not being loved the way that she should, but he was also extremely happy that he could show her just how good it could be, to be with somebody. To have someone to spend time with, to rely on, to get to know in a whole new way. She didn't know what it was like to connect with somebody on an intimate level, and he was very happy to provide for her. 

Darcy wasn't the best at providing for herself, or even taking care of herself. She had been born with transposed arteries - or as she liked to call it, a backwards heart. It also meant she had a number of vitamin deficiencies, arrhythmia and a pacemaker (which was _tiny_ , Steve could hardly believe how small it was). He had all kinds of questions when he saw her surgery scars, but Darcy didn't want to talk about it, so they hadn't. 

At least, not until he had to take her to hospital. She had ignored her own body's warning signs and passed out at work, hitting her head on the way down and getting a mild concussion. When she woke up, and found out that she was in hospital, she was pissed off. She had treated Steve with no small deal of anger at being made to fill out forms and get a full check by the doctor, swearing profusely at the needles, but Steve wasn't put off by her glares. This was for her own good and he was putting his foot down. She wasn't going to hurt herself, not on his watch. 

When he found out how many medications she was actually on, he lost his cool a little. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, staring at the prescriptions in her file. 

She had snatched it out of his hands. "It's none of your business," she said. 

"It is my business, Darce. You're a part of my life. I gotta know these things."

"It doesn't matter," Darcy retorted. "I don't  _want_ to be a burden, okay? I can take care of myself."

The conversation halted for the car ride home, but picked up again in the kitchen when they arrived back at his apartment.

"I take up too much of your time as it is, you don't need to worry yourself with my stupid problems," she spat.

"What makes you think that you're taking too much of my time, Darce?" he asked, feeling frustrated. He was angry that she had put herself in danger, that she hadn't taken care of herself, but he didn't want to get angry at her. It wasn't really her fault. 

"I haven't ever taken up anybody's time the way I'm taking yours," she said, tugging at her hair. "You're - god, Steve, this doesn't have anything to do with my heart, alright? You're the  _only_ person who has stayed with me for this long. It's terrifying. I'm so scared that you'll think -"

"That I'll think what?"

"That I'm annoying or _bothersome_ or - or stupid. That one day you'll wake up and realise I'm not _all that_." 

Steve sighed. "Sweetheart, I promise you, it's fine," he said, giving her a small smile. "You're the best girl I know and I only wanna spend more time with you. You fit so good with me, doll, even if you can't see it."

Darcy looked like she wanted to run away and throw herself at him, all at once. "I'm sorry," she said, nervously scratching at her skin. "I don't - I'm not used to it."

Steve stepped forward and pulled her into his chest, wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to worry about it, Darce. I like being with you, I like taking care of you. It makes me feel good."

Darcy sighed, face pressed to his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby," he replied, kissing her hair. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yes," she replied, a little too quickly. She glanced up at him. "Please."

He thought he was trying to be funny, teasing her when he said, "Only if you're a good girl."

The way her big blue eyes went wide gave Steve pause. She took a sharp breath and he could feel her fingers tighten around the material of his shirt. 

He raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. They'd been fucking for at least a month and he didn't know she had a kink. 

"You like when I call you a good girl?"

Darcy was slow to respond, and when she did nod back, she was  _blushing_. Steve had never seen her blush like that before. Her skin blossomed bright pink and red and it was gorgeous. 

It all suddenly made sense to him. She had spent her life dancing around relationships, being mistreated by guys left right and center. She'd never had a lover, she'd only ever had one-night-stands. She hadn't ever been taken care of like this. Being 'looked after' meant hospitals, medicine, needles, x-rays, when it should have been warm blankets and gentle hands.

Being taken care of wasn't something she was familiar with. It was different for her. It was sexy. It was a _turn on_. And Steve, well. He didn't mind playing along. If it made her blush like that, and made her feel just a little bit better about herself, he'd do it every day, any time she wanted. He liked it, too.

"You gotta speak up when I ask, baby," he said, tapping her under the chin. 

Darcy licked her lips. "Yes," she said, softly. "I like it."

"Good," said Steve, running his thumb over her plump bottom lip. "If this gets too much, let me know."

"It's - it's not too much," she replied, voice breathy and wavering. "It's good, Steve, I like it."

He smiled. "You know I'll take care of you, Darce. I want to, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if this starts playing up," he said, lowering his hand to her chest, dragging down between her collarbones to tap at the top of her ribcage, "You're gonna tell me. If you don't, and I have to take you back to the hospital, I'm not gonna be happy."

Darcy shivered as he touched her. "Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good girl," he said, before lowering his mouth to hers. She whimpered as he kissed her, opening her lips to stroke her tongue inside of his mouth. She was so sweet, so soft. Everything about her was beautiful. 

He pulled back just enough to speak again. "You did a bad thing, not looking after yourself, putting yourself into danger." He placed his finger back over her lips before she could apologise again. "Shh, baby. It's alright. But I have to teach you a lesson."

Darcy's eyes went wide again as he kept speaking. 

"Can you breathe alright?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said, taking a conscious breath. 

"Okay. You're gonna get on your knees," he said, barely breathing as he spoke, nervous that she would run away, that it was too much. "You're gonna get what you need and make me feel good at the same time. And if you do a good job, I'll reward you."

For a moment, he thought she would leave. But when she pushed him back to the wall and sank to her knees, Steve let out a breath of relief. 

It wasn't the first time she had gone down on him. But, if she went all the way, it would be the first time he would come in her mouth. Steve came a lot when he did (thanks, Erskine) and while Darcy had teased him about it, she told him she didn't mind and she actually thought it was pretty sexy. But he hadn't come in her mouth yet. She'd expressed a desire to do so once before but Steve didn't want to, he didn't want to force her to swallow when he came so much. 

But if she wanted to try, he would let her try. 

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just far enough to reveal the bulge in his boxers. Steve watched and groaned as she mouthed at him through the material, getting him harder as her hot mouth ran over the outline of his dick. When her fingers tugged his boxers down, and her slight hand wrapped around his erection, Steve wanted to lean his head back and sigh at the sensation - but he wanted more to watch. 

When she licked her lips, his dick twitched in her hand and she smiled up at him. When she slipped the head of his dick into her mouth, and stroked him with her tongue, Steve let out a shaking breath. Her mouth was so hot, so smooth, her tongue made him fall to pieces, dancing around the head and up to stroke over his slit. He groaned when she sucked on the head, like a goddamn lollipop. 

When she sank her mouth over him further, stretching her lips over him, he did throw his head back. She was so  _good_. She was amazing. Her tongue traced every ridge and vein and her mouth felt like heaven as she took him deeper. He knew he was big, she could only take him about halfway, but he didn't care. He didn't need for her to -

"Oh  _Christ_ ," he gasped, looking back down as she began to take him deeper, swallowing his head. She was going further than she ever had before. Steve ran his fingernails across her scalp, through her soft brown locks. "Darcy - oh my god."

She hummed around him and he could feel it all the way up his spine. He brushed the hair from her face. "You're amazing, baby - Jesus Christ -"

Darcy placed her hands on his hips and began to move up and down, taking him deeper almost every time, her lips shiny with spit as she swallowed him down with every move. Steve was quickly losing his resolve. She'd never pulled this on him before. 

"Feels so good, baby," he breathed, and she looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes. "Taking it so nicely. Look at you,  _fuck,_  Darce -"

Darcy was moaning around him, and Steve gathered himself enough to see that she was touching herself, fingers dipping between her legs where she was kneeling. Weaving his fingers through her hair, he gave her a warning tug. "Don't come, baby girl," he said, in a voice that was almost a growl. "I'll take care of you after."

She moaned again and Steve swore under his breath. The vibrations were making him lose his mind. She was going to town on him and he wasn't going to last much longer, especially not when she was damn near hitting his crotch with her nose on every stroke. 

"Baby," Steve managed, voice losing all strength, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna - I'm close, Darce.  _Fuck_. Y'don't - don't have to finish it, I -"

Anything else he might have said was lost as she kept going, with even more enthusiasm than before. Steve let out a loud groan as he felt his balls tightening, his end approaching. "Fuck, baby, I'm coming -  _Darcy_  -"

She tried to swallow it all, he could  _feel_ her trying but he knew it was probably not possible, certainly not on her first attempt. He went rigid as he came, her hot mouth convulsing around his dick as she took as much as she could, but it was leaking from the corner of her mouth, from the bottom of her lip. She moaned around him as she took what she could get, and he gasped, shuddering as her tongue stroked the underside, asking for more. His hand tightened in her hair as he thrust gently into her mouth, swearing as more came out and she swallowed that, too. 

He was almost falling over by the time it finished, his knees were weak and his head was spinning. He looked down to see Darcy with her mouth still on him, and he could swear she was smiling as she gave him another stroke with her tongue. "Ah, Darce - sensitive, doll," he said, smiling. She relented, pulling off him, taking every drop of him that she could, making him gasp again. He wiped the stray bits of white mess from her chin and her lips, and she pulled his fingers back into her mouth, cleaning it all up. That fresh pink glow in her cheeks, the way her eyes shone - she was okay. She was alright. 

She moaned around his fingers as he fed her the last bit. "Mmm. Thank you," she said, smiling as she kissed his hand. 

He crouched down until he was at eye level with her, and said, "You okay?"

Darcy nodded, and Steve kissed her softly. He could taste himself there but he wasn't concerned with it. Not the first time he had tasted himself on a girl. 

"You were perfect, baby," he said. "You did so good."

"Thank you," she said again, pressing her lips to his jaw. 

"I said I'd reward you, didn't I?"

"Yes," she replied, breathless. "You did."

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

Darcy hesitated, so Steve spoke again. 

"Tell me what you want, Darcy."

"I want you," she said. 

"You've had me," he replied, smirking. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes," she breathed, dragging her lips across his skin. "God, Steve. Please -"

"With my hands?" he asked, tracing a line down her neck with his fingertip. "Or with my mouth?"

Darcy replied, "Both," and Steve chuckled. 

"Greedy," he said, lowly. "I should make you choose. But you were such a good girl for me just now."

She whined when he kissed her, stroking into her hot mouth with his tongue. She was so pliant, opening up under him. He didn't want to pull away but he had to, to stand her up. 

"Steve?"

"Shh, baby," he said, as he turned her around. "I got you." 

He moved them back so she was pressed against the kitchen bench, and he tapped her between the shoulderblades. "Lean forward, doll."

The kitchen bench was at perfect hip-height for Darcy so she had no trouble leaning forward, lying her stomach across the smooth countertop. She still had her shirt on, but Steve knew he would be too busy to worry about getting her to take it off. Later, maybe. 

He reached around to her front and unzipped her jeans before pulling them slowly down her legs. She had already kicked her shoes off at the door, so his job was easy enough. Darcy shivered when his hands traveled back up her bare legs, before he tapped the inside of her thighs. "Spread your legs."

He loved that his words could make her skin come alive with goosebumps, and when she parted her legs he could see so much of her skin. He trailed his fingertips across her skin teasingly, listening to her sharp intake of breath. "Such smooth skin," he murmured. "So pretty."

She was wearing a plain pair of pale blue panties, which looked so good against her skin. Steve leaned forward and ran his nose across the hem, across her lower back, and Darcy squirmed, arching under him. When he dropped to one knee and left kisses all along the edge of her panties, down her bottom, she breathed his name. He smiled at the soft, surprised sound she made when he nipped her skin. 

When he ran his nose and mouth over the softness between her legs she gasped. "Steve!"

He took a deep breath. "You smell so good," he said, "Are you wet, baby?" It was an obvious question. He could see that her panties were already damp. 

"Y-yes - Steve, please -"

"Shh, doll. Be patient."

Darcy groaned and he smiled. She wasn't a patient lover, not even when they hadn't been playing this little game. This was probably killing her. 

When he pressed his mouth to the soft flesh and stroked her through her panties she damn near jumped off the bench. He grasped onto her thighs, holding her still as he teased her. She was whining, her knuckles white as she gripped onto the countertop. Steve pressed his fingertips into her ass, kneading and pulling so he could get to the smooth skin between her legs, licking up the side of her underwear. 

Darcy cried out. "Steve!" 

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I - I need you to make me come, please -"

"You  _want_ me to make you come," corrected Steve, rubbing his thumb over her core, smiling as she whimpered. "Don't you, baby?"

"Yes - god, yes."

Steve pulled her panties to the side with his fingers, and when he spoke his lips brushed against her swollen, pink flesh. 

"Only because you said please," he said, and then he placed his tongue flat against her entrance and gave a slow, deliberate lick. Darcy made a high-pitched noise that was almost a squeal, and her legs jerked as he did it again. He stroked between her lower lips, dipping his tongue into the hot pink flesh, tasting her, listening to the sounds she made as he ate her out. Moans and whimpers and desperate cries. He'd gone down on her before but she'd never been so desperate to come. She was so wet and hot, writhing on the countertop. 

Steve sucked her clit into his mouth and relished the choked-off cry that came from her mouth. He moved his other hand to dip his fingers inside of her, feeling how hot she was. "Mmm. So wet for me, baby girl."

Darcy gasped as he curled two fingers inside of her.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he murmured against her skin, biting the inside of her thigh. "God. I love this. I love watching you fall apart. Love taking you apart."

"Fuck me," she gasped, suddenly. "Steve, please, I want you inside me."

"Nu-uh, sweetheart," he said, punctuating his words with another twist of his fingers. "You've been good but not  _that_ good. I'll make you come but it's not gonna be on my dick tonight."

The whining sound that came from Darcy's mouth was so obscene and childish it made Steve laugh. "Steve, c'mon, I want it."

"I know you do," he said, "And you're gonna learn to do as you're told, baby."

Darcy moaned again as Steve flicked his tongue out against her clit, before slowly circling it. She was close, trembling like her body was a sprung coil, about to snap free.

"You close, baby?"

"Yes, Steve. God -"

"Mmm. Maybe I should slow down, make you wait for it."

"No!" Darcy gasped as Steve began to fuck her with his fingers while his tongue played with her clit. "No, keep going."

"Keep going?" Steve repeated, hesitating. "You telling me what to do, baby girl?"

"No, I - I'm not, Steve, please," she stammered, shifting her hips to get his fingers deeper inside of her. "Please, I won't do it again."

Steve kissed her clit and when he spoke, he made sure his lips brushed against it. "I'm gonna let you come, baby. But only if you promise to behave."

Darcy groaned as he began to move his hand again. " _Jesus_ Christ." She took a sharp breath when Steve slapped the soft, smooth skin of her thigh, not too hard, but just enough to bring her back to coherency.

"Will you behave, Darcy?"

"Yes - yes, I promise I will," she moaned, and then Steve went in for the kill. Three fingers pumping into her, his lips locked around her clit, she was coming in t-minus ten seconds - nope, scratch that, it was only seven. Steve had been counting. 

He kept on pressing his fingers in and out of her as she came down from her high, body hitching as he licked her one last time before he stood up, finally taking his fingers out of her. He wiped the wetness on his shirt before he spoke. "Hey, sweetheart."

Darcy was mostly non-responsive, slumped over the bench. "I'm dead," she muttered into the counter, cheek pressed against the now-warm surface. "You killed me."

Steve laughed gently. "Hardly."

"One hundred percent dead."

He leaned over her to press a kiss to her shoulder. "You'll be okay, sweetheart."

Unable to help himself, he rested against her back, placing his ear strategically over her left side to listen to her heartbeat. It was a little fast and a little uneven, but she was okay. 

"Stop that," she murmured grumpily. "I promised to tell you if I was hurting, didn't I?"

Steve smiled. "That you did," he replied, pressing kisses to each of her vertebrae up to her neck. "But I don't trust you yet."

Darcy laughed at that. "Well, trust my pacemaker. If my heart goes spazzy -"

"Your pacemaker kicks in. I know."

She was quiet for a moment and Steve glanced up to see her frowning. "Have you been googling?"

"I have been," he said. "You wouldn't tell me about it so I did some research of my own."

They moved, Steve maneuvering Darcy til she was sitting on the bench. She was pretty woozy but she was in a happy state, reeling slightly from the orgasm she'd received.

Steve brushed a strand of hair back from her eyes. "You don't have to tell me all the details if you don't want. I get it. You're not the only hospital baby here. But you gotta let me take care of you sometimes, doll, not just with great orgasms either."

Darcy rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "You're too good for this world, Rogers."

His lips tugged up in a return smile. "I'm just right for you, though."

"Smooth bastard," she shot back, gently punching his arm before her hands went to his face, gently touching his jaw and his cheekbone. "Can we - can we do this again sometime? Y'know, with the - uh, the thing?"

Steve nodded. "We certainly can. And we can talk about it more, but - maybe later. You probably need to sleep."

Darcy pulled him down for a kiss, and it was soft and slow and careful. It was easy. Steve knew this was a good thing. They were okay. They were gonna be okay. 

He carried her to his bed and tucked her into the blankets. He pressed another kiss to her hair, and saw her blush one last time as he whispered, "Good girl," before turning the lights off and leaving her to sleep. 

Steve had a feeling they were going to be having much more interesting sex from now on. 

* * *

_There's a million ways to shine, choose one_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens when my imagination gets carried away... I write more kinky things.  
> was never planning to update this but got ideas, so here y'all go. had a few people ask politely for more, so I thought I'd oblige :) thanks for all the lovely comments and for reading my fic.  
> these lyrics are from another gambino song "Both hands (Black Rainbow)"

_You'll have to shout out loud_  
_and set the bed alight and slow_  
_if you want the neighbours woke_

* * *

 

The new thing that they were doing was good. Like, really good. Their sex had been good before but it was damn brilliant now. Darcy was far more sexually satisfied than she'd ever been and Steve had enough brownie points to last a lifetime. He was a great lover and Darcy had no plans to get a new one any time soon.

He just seemed to know what she needed, when she needed it. And he was really, really good like that. Tonight was one of those nights. Darcy had come home from work tired and worn and grumpy and he'd sat her down on the couch and eased the tension from her back muscles with careful, steady hands until she melted like butter in his arms.

“God, you're good at that,” she groaned, as he pressed his thumb deep into a knot by her shoulder blade. “ _Fuck_.”

“You shouldn't work overtime so much,” he replied. “You know you wear out easily.”

“Shut up,” Darcy grumbled. “I can work just fine.”

“That's not what I meant and you know it,” he said firmly, pressing a reassuring kiss to her neck. He paused for a moment. “Do you need me to take care of you tonight?”

The question had a lot of gravity. Darcy took a moment to think on it, but she sighed and said, “I – I don't know. I don't think so.”

“You sure about that?”

“No.”

She heard him laugh. Like he knew something she didn't. “Why aren't you sure?”

“I don't know.”

“Do you want it?”

“I – yeah,” she replied. Of course she did. She always did.

“Then why say no?”

“I don't –” she began, but re-thought her sentence. “I don't feel like I've done anything to deserve it. Not tonight.”

Steve was silent for a second before turning her to face him, gently taking her chin in his hand. “That's not how this works, Darce,” he said. “This isn't a trade-off. It’s just me wanting to make you happy.”

Darcy managed a half smile. “I know. I'm just not used to it. You're too nice.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so that's a bad thing, is it? I'd better cut that out then.”

She shoved him playfully. “Asshole.”

“You wound me, Lewis,” he said, but he pulled her close to kiss her. “If you do feel bad about it, how about we change things up a little?”

This time, she raised an eyebrow. “Like how?”

“You do something I like,” he replied smoothly. “Something for me.”

“Blowjob?” she offered.

Steve laughed sharply. “If you're offering, but that's not what I was thinking.”

“What were you thinking?”

Darcy shivered as he brushed her hair back from her face, trailing his fingers down her neck to her collarbone. “I like it when you talk to me,” he said. “I like it when you ask me to do things to you.”

Darcy swallowed her nerves. “That's – I'm not good at that.” Steve was always the one doing the dirty-talk. He was good at it. 

“I know, baby,” he said softly. “I'll help you. But it'll make you feel better if you're doing something you know I like, won't it?”

Darcy nodded.

Steve ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Speak up, baby.”

“Y-yeah. It helps.”

He gave her another kiss, a little firmer this time. “Good girl.”

Darcy had wound her hands around his neck, and she smiled as Steve's hands smoothed down her back. She said, teasing him, “You got any other requests before we begin, soldier? Want me in sexy lingerie? Want me to wear knee-high socks and call you daddy?”

Steve's mouth lowered to her neck and he sucked a spot into the soft skin there. “Hmm, that sounds like fun,” he murmured, musing on the idea. “Would you call me daddy if I asked you to?”

Darcy wanted to say no but the blush spreading through her cheeks said otherwise. “Christ, Rogers,” she managed, as he left a vicious hickey on her neck.

“Like that idea, do you?” he asked, being cheeky.

“I'm not going to encourage you,” she said. “Besides, you're too old.”

“Too old for what, sex?”

Darcy laughed. “Too old to be my _daddy_. You're older than my grandfather.”

“Much better looking, though.”

Steve was still leaving bruises down her neck, and his big hands were wandering over her clothed body. “Alright, let's change subjects,” she said. “Before I get turned off completely.”

Like that was even possible at this stage. Steve was starting to unbutton her shirt, and his fingers grazed her skin. He was always so warm. His hands were warm, but not in a gross way. He knew just how to touch her, just how to hold her. She didn’t even flinch when his hand moved over her scars, not anymore. It felt right.

He moved them so he was leaning over her on the couch, one leg between hers, and he moved from her neck to kiss her mouth. Darcy moaned as his tongue slid between her lips, and felt the rumble from his chest when she bit at his lower lip.

“Play nice,” he said, warning her.

“Or what?”

“You’ll find out how mean I can really be,” he replied, but he was smiling. Darcy kissed him again, threading her fingers through his soft blonde hair, moans and whimpers coming from her throat as she became more desperate.

It took her a moment to realise Steve’s hands had stopped their teasing, and he was barely kissing her back. Darcy paused, frowning. “Steve?”

“Yeah?” he replied. His lip twitched in an almost-smile.

“What – what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Darce.”

“Why aren’t you – why did you stop?” she said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Steve could read her like a book, and could see she was uncertain. “It’s fine, baby,” he said, reassuring, gently kissing her again, sweeping his lips over hers. “It’s alright, I promise. I’m waiting for you to ask for what you want. Remember?”

Darcy swallowed the lump in her throat. “I – uh. You want me to ask?”

Steve nodded.

“Right,” she breathed. “Okay. I – I want you to kiss me.”

Steve closed his eyes, feigning disappointment, and said, “ _Ooh_ , sweetheart. So close. Try again.”

Darcy was confused. “But – but I – you said to ask –”

“Did you ask?”

She paused, glanced back up at his blue eyes, watching her closely. She thought about what she had said. “No,” she breathed.

“Then try again, baby. I’m all ears.”

Darcy took a shaky breath and said, “Would – would you touch me, Steve? Please?”

She saw his eyes go dark with lust as he leaned closer to her, and he murmured, “Such good manners, baby.”

Darcy let out a surprised sound as he ground his thigh between her legs, rubbing against her swollen clit, letting her feel how wet she already was. She whined, arching up into him. She tried to pull his mouth back to her but he resisted until she asked, “Kiss me? Please?”

Steve groaned as his mouth found hers, the kiss messier and more desperate than it had been five minutes ago, hot and wet and perfect. Darcy was alight with sensation now, with Steve’s leg between hers getting her all worked up and his mouth glued to her own, kissing her lips red and swollen.

It wasn’t long before Darcy wanted more. “Steve,” she gasped, breaking the kiss. “Steve – please, I need more –”

“I’m touching you, baby,” he muttered, moving his leg again, making her gasp. “I’m kissing you,” he said, mouthing under her jaw. “That’s what you asked me to do.”

“I – I – Steve, please –” Darcy stammered, her skin flush with colour.

“Ask me, sweetheart.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of her own voice. “Would you please – please – put your – your – hands – on me?”

“Good girl,” he said, voice low, gravelly, as his hands finally came back to her body. “So good, asking for what you want. I’ll give you anything you ask for right now, you know that?”

“Yes – yes – fuck,” she breathed. His voice did _things_ to her. She could understand that. But she didn’t get why he liked her voice so much. She was all stammers and blunders. But, whatever. She wasn’t complaining, not when his hands were dancing back up under her shirt.

Still not touching her in the places she wanted to be touched.

“Steve,” she managed, reaching for his hand to try to push it down between her legs, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than she was. She made a frustrated noise when he didn’t move, and then groaned again as he licked at her neck, down by her collarbone.

“Ask me, baby,” he said, firmly. “Anything you want. Just ask.”

Darcy’s brain was going haywire. She was trying so hard to do what he asked, but her inhibitions were blurring everything and making it difficult to speak, and she was so turned on she could hardy string a sentence together anyway. “Steve,” she whined. “I – can’t.”

Steve paused. “Word?”

Darcy let out a shaky breath before shaking her head. If she said her word, Steve would leave her completely alone for the rest of the night. That wasn’t what she wanted. She just didn’t know how to do it. Couldn’t justify asking for what she wanted, not even if Steve said it made him happy. It was almost too much.

 _Almost_ too much.

“What’s wrong, Darce?” he asked, brushing her hair back from her eyes. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know how to do this,” she said, letting the words out in a hurried exhale. “I – I’ve never asked for anything before.”

Steve nodded. “We don’t have to if it’s too much.”

Darcy felt her breathing slow, with deliberate steady breaths. “I – I want to, if you want me to,” she said. “I just don’t – I can’t –”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said, bringing her hand to his mouth to run his lips over her knuckles. “Why don’t we try something else? Something less stressful for you.”

Darcy managed a small smile. “Blowjob?”

Steve laughed loudly. “No, I’m still focused on you, remember?”

“Blowing you is easier than talking.”

“I want you to talk to me,” he said. “How about I ask you, instead? I’ll ask if you want me to do something. And you say yes. Or – or I ask where you want me to touch you, and you tell me.”

Darcy thought on it for a moment. “Is that okay?”

“It’s not quite what I had in mind, but until you’re comfortable asking, you can answer instead,” said Steve, before raising his eyebrow again. “Sound alright?”

She nodded. “Sounds – better.”

He leaned close to kiss her again. “Good.”

“Thank you, Steve,” she whispered. “I’m sorry – sorry I couldn’t do it.”

“It’s okay, baby,” he replied gently, kissing up to her ear. “You tried. I’m proud of you for trying.”

When his teeth caught her earlobe she shivered, pressing up into him.

“Do you like that, Darcy?” His voice was low and deep in her ear, and she could feel his breath on her skin, making her shudder.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“What else do you like?” he asked, kissing along her jaw.

“I – I like your hands,” she said, before cringing. God, that sounded bad.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Steve reassured her, letting his hands move back to her body, to her stomach, smoothing over her bared skin. “Tell me more.”

Darcy breathed carefully. “I like it when you touch me.”

“Where?”

She tried to find something to say which wouldn’t sound stupid but didn’t get anything.

“Tell me where you want my hands,” Steve instructed, pressing for more information.

Darcy felt the blush rising under her skin before she’d even spoken. “Down – between my legs,” she managed, unable to say the words. Shedidn't do dirty-talk. 

Steve nudged his thigh up again. “Here?” he asked, smirking.

“Yes!” Darcy gasped, pressing her body against the welcome pressure. “Fuck –”

“You want my hands there, hmm?” he asked. “Want me touching your soft, pretty cunt?”

She felt the word rush over her entire body, felt his voice surround her, make her more needy, make her blush go a deeper shade of red. “Fuck,” she breathed. “Steve –”

“Answer me, baby girl.”

“Yes,” she said, voice faltering as she spoke. “Yes, Steve, please –”

She lifted her body long enough for Steve to pull down her skirt – a soft, knee length thing which would need washing after being subjected to Steve’s thigh between her legs. He threw it unceremoniously onto the floor and brought his hands back to her, his big hand going up under her knee, lifting so it was over his hip and returning his hand to the space between her legs, rubbing over her wet panties.

“You already wet for me, sweetheart?”

Darcy took a moment to remember she was supposed to answer. “I – yes,” she hissed, as he rubbed a knuckle over her clit.

“God, I love you like this,” he murmured, as he licked at her lower lip, tugging it into his mouth. “You’re so pretty when you’re all worked up.”

His hand finally went under her panties and Darcy moaned as he spread her lips with his fingers, stroking her slowly, feeling how hot and wet she really was.

“Fuck, baby,” he cursed, as he sunk a finger inside her. “So good for me. Does that feel good? You like having my hands on you?”

“Yes,” she whined. “I – more, Steve, please –”

Steve groaned at the request and did as she asked, and soon Darcy was on the brink of an orgasm with only two of his fingers inside her, leaning over her and kissing her with his filthy fucking mouth. Darcy whimpered, arching into him, and he said, “Come on, baby, come for me. I wanna see it.”

Darcy gave a broken shout as her body shuddered, locking around his fingers, shaking as she came hard, feeling a rush of warmth and wetness, relief flooding her body. She’d been so tense for so long.

She breathed heavy, letting Steve kiss her pliant, soft mouth for a moment before she got enough breath and coherency back to murmur, “Thank you. That was – that was good.”

“Good?” he repeated. “I’ll put that down to poor choice of words and not an accurate review, because that looked better than just _good_.”

Darcy managed a shaky laugh. “Yeah. Brain not working right now, sorry.”

“S’alright, don’t need your brain for this,” Steve replied. “Think you’re up for more?”

He still had his fingers moving slowly in and out of her and she had to take a minute to respond. “Y-yeah. I think so.”

Steve leaned closer to kiss her again. “You’re perfect, baby girl. You know that, don’t you?”

Darcy stalled. “I – I –”

Steve placed a hand on her chest. “Breathe out, sweetheart.”

The breath fled from her lungs in one long exhale as she deflated. Breathing out. Novel idea. Hadn’t done that for a while.

They were both quiet for a moment as Darcy got her composure back. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Steve said quietly.

Darcy would have thrown together some sort of response but she was left speechless as Steve pulled off his shirt and began to remove his jeans. Darcy was always in awe of his body – beautiful, in every sense of the word. Muscles chiselled and toned, broad shoulders, big strong arms, a layer of dark golden hair on his chest and a dark trail leading down from his navel to a most impressive cock, half-hard but rising swiftly, large and thick and all for her.

God, he was so fucking pretty.

“Still want me to fuck you, baby girl?” asked Steve, leaning back over her.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Please.”

Steve pulled off Darcy’s panties and finally settled between her legs, rubbing his erection over her slick entrance.

“Steve,” Darcy whined. “Don’t tease me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Kids these days. So impatient.”

“ _Steve_ –”

“I know, sweetheart, I got you,” he said softly, lowering himself to her, lining himself up and sliding inside her with one smooth motion. Darcy’s entire body responded, lifting up, breasts arching high, mouth falling open in a loud gasp.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Steve groaned. “Opening right up for me, baby, you’re so good.”

Darcy had no words, she was a mess. A puddle of sexual sensation. Steve’s cock inside her was hitting all the right places, and he wasted no time working up a rhythm, thrusting into her with a steady pace, going so deep it made her whimper.

She became restless quickly, though, needing more. Wanting more. She knew Steve could do it, but he didn’t want to because he was scared of pushing her too far – but she wanted to see him lose control.

“Steve –” she managed, between her gasps and moans. “Steve, fuck me harder – please –”

Steve’s eyes glazed dark, raging with lust as she spoke. “Don’t – don’t wanna hurt you, baby,” he gritted out.

“You said – you _said_ you’d do anything I asked,” she said, breathlessly.

Steve groaned. “I – I know I did, baby –”

“Steve, _please_ ,” she begged, pulling at his sides in an attempt to pull him closer.

His resolve didn’t last much longer. “You tell me if it hurts,” he said, firmly. “Promise to use your word.”

“Yeah. Promise you won’t stop, not unless - I say the word,” Darcy said, before whining as he drove into her g-spot, making her insides clench around him.

Steve gasped. “Fuck. Yes - yeah, baby. I promise.”

He shifted them slightly, sitting himself up and holding her legs under the knees, up and out from her body. He kissed the inside of her calf before he said, “You ready, baby?”

Darcy only had to nod before Steve began to fuck her harder, faster, _deeper_ than he had before. She immediately let out a strangled moan, clawing at the couch, trying to get something to hold onto as her entire body shifted, bouncing with every hard thrust, with every slap of Steve’s hips to her ass.

It felt so _good_. Darcy had never felt so full, never felt so stretched, never felt so close to her limit, yet she was exactly where she wanted to be. Her body was hot and feverish, senses overwhelmed from Steve pounding into her. He was so fucking incredible and hard and fucking her so ruthlessly, it was borderline painful –

And then she came, orgasm rising from out of the blue, crying out Steve’s name as she climaxed, body taught and shuddering and thrusting back to him. He cursed, his grip growing tighter on her legs, she was sure he would leave bruises there but she didn’t care.

He was close. She could tell by the half-lidded eyes, by the biting of his lip, by the way his hips snapped forward too fast, uncontrolled. She was so sensitive it was almost too much but she loved the feeling of having him inside her, loved being so good for him, loved watching him move so beautifully, watching him get closer and closer –

“Darcy – baby girl – Jesus, _fuck_ ,” he said sharply as his thrusts became sharper, less even, and Darcy whimpered as he fucked into her hard once, twice, and then he was coming, hot and heavy inside her, spilling into her, twitching as her insides tightened around him, asking for more.

Steve collapsed over her, only just catching himself on the arm of the couch, so he was hovering above her. His arms were shaking, and he shivered as she let her leg fall back down to the couch, the one he’d let go – it shifted her body slightly, and shifted her around him, and he was still coming a little inside her with small spurts.

“Fuck,” Darcy breathed.

“You – are you alright?” Steve asked, breathlessly.

Darcy did a quick check. Heart was fine. Head was fine. Breathing was – well, to be expected. “I’m good,” she replied. “Very good.”

Steve half-smiled, before he finally lowered himself completely onto her and relaxed.

“Fuck you’re heavy,” she groaned, but didn’t ask him to move. He could stay there for like, two minutes or so.

Steve buried his face into her hair. “You’re so good, baby,” he murmured. “Did so well for me.”

Darcy felt the slight heat in her cheeks, but she was well-fucked enough that she didn’t blush too hard. She nosed back into his neck and kissed him gently. “Not so bad yourself, soldier.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her close, rolling slightly so he wasn’t completely on top of her. She whined when he slid out of her.

“You might need a clean up,” said Steve, being cheeky.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” she grumbled, but kissed his nose all the same. She still sort of liked the fact he came like a firehose, despite the fact she didn’t say it all that much. He knew, though.

“I take full responsibility,” he replied, kissing her back. “Thanks, Darce.”

“For what, asking you to fuck me harder?” she joked.

“For asking me,” he repeated, with a small smile. “For talking to me. I loved it, baby.”

Darcy writhed further into his arms, hiding her face in his chest. “I was pretty crap,” she mumbled.

Steve shook his head, dragging his hand up and down her back. “Not at all. You were perfect,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “You did it for me, and that makes me feel real good, sweetheart. Real lucky to have you.”

She sighed into him, relaxing. She felt good. Sated. It was just what she needed.

"Next time, we're doing something I want," Darcy said, poking him in the chest.

“Maybe next time I’ll let you call me daddy,” Steve joked, but she could hear that undertone which said he just fucking might.

Darcy felt her blush come back with renewed vigour and she growled, “This better not awaken anything in me.”

Steve laughed as he carried her through to the bathroom.


End file.
